Truth
by Kaio Thor
Summary: After consoling each other about seeminlgly unrequitted love they find that they love each other. Rated M for obviously obvious content.


_**A/N:**_** Well, this came to me on a whim and it'll probably be the only M-rated fanfic I'll release with this kind of content. **

* * *

_**Truth**_

She didn't feel like logging in today but she had never broken a promise before, and she was not about to start doing it now.

After logging in, she opened her eyes to the ceiling of one of Aarun's cheapest inns.

Sitting up slowly she sighed and closed her eyes to collect her thoughts. A few seconds later the door slid open and someone entered the multi-bedded room.

"Lyfa?" came the voice of the only reason she had logged in today, going by the name of Kirito.

Still looking down she turned slowly towards the source of the voice.

"Oh…" a sound of surprise escaped his lips as he looked somehow taken aback at what he was seeing.

"What's wrong, Lyfa?" his look of surprise quickly replaced by a gentle smile.

"Um…" tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Um, Kirito…" the tears started running down her cheeks now.

"I, I was…" she tried to smile despite of the tears streaming down her face.

"I was just rejected. " she couldn't be sure if she was sobbing of trying to laugh anymore.

"I'm sorry, " she began wiping her tears away after she turned her face away from him, "saying all this to someone I just met."

"This should be the place where we forget our real world problems. "

She heard a few steps and felt someone sit down right next to her on the bed.

"You should be able to cry when it hurts, if it's here or the real world. "Kirito said putting an on the back of her head and gently stroking up and down, trying to calm her.

"There's no rule that you can't show emotions just because it's a game." He was looking the same direction as she did.

"Kirito…" she turned her head to look at him.

She was looking at him for a few moments before she decided to lean her forehead against his shoulder, using her arms on the height of her eyes to hold onto his shoulder as if she were afraid he'd go away. She remained that way, sobbing heavily against his arm for minutes that felt like hours.

After some time she stopped sobbing and lifted her head up to look him in the eyes again.

She didn't want to see what she was seeing right now. Kirito wore a pained smile on his face as he looked into her eyes.

"You know, " Kirito begun while his eyes drifted towards the ceiling, "I had a girlfriend… once."

Lyfa didn't want to hear any more... but she couldn't just turn away after she had seen his expression.

"We were happy together, " his eyes were now completely unfocused, "until that… accident happened."

"Somehow, I woke up again, completely unharmed and able to go back to my normal life. While she remains unconscious, impossible for me to reach." Now it was Kirito's turn to start crying.

"And then when I got back to my life, I found myself meeting another beautiful girl…" Kirito was wiping away his tears.

"Or should I say that I already knew her my entire life?"

"So what's so special about this new girl?" Lyfa asked curiously.

"It's just that I had been backing away from her… for reasons I myself don't understand anymore."

"And when we went to visit my girlfriend, seeing her face as she looked at me holding the hands of my unconscious girlfriend… hit just hit me like a truck at 150mp/h hits a solid ferroconcrete wall."

Kirito buried his face in his palms and suddenly started shaking.

Lyfa was at a loss of words. So far the story about the girl really did sound like it was with her brother, but it couldn't be possible, could it?

"I loved the girl who's now lying unconscious in a hospital and she really did help me through some hard times…" the sobs grew stronger.

Lyfa just pulled him into her arms and just laid down again, letting him cry until he regained some form of composure again. She didn't know how long they were lying there but his sobs eventually ebbed away.

"It's funny, not so long ago I had a similar experience with her… yet I still don't want to confess to her." Kirito said getting up, wiping the remaining tears away from his eyes.

"Onii… onii-chan?" finally, the switch in Lyfa's/Suguha's brain had been turned on and she understood every word Kirito had just said.

"Huh…" Kirito looked dumbfounded as Lyfa hastily logged out.

It took a moment for him to comprehend but then it finally dawned on him.

"Sugu…"

His left hand navigated absentmindedly through the menu, logging him out.

* * *

He 'awoke' to the worried face of Suguha hovering directly over him.

"Onii-chan… I, um…" Suguha begun, not really knowing what to say.

"…" Kirito was at a loss of words.

While pulling the Nervgear off his head and sitting up against the wall Kirito tried to gather his thoughts.

"Onii-chan… I… I…" Suguha had a hard time to get out what she wanted to say.

Now was the time, Suguha told herself, she gathered all she had for an all-or-nothing assault.

"Onii-chanIloveyou!" she blurted out, too fast, too loud and she stumbled forward, accidently connecting her lips with his.

All of a sudden all the pent up emotions, all the held back affection and all the feelings both of them never showed towards each other broke out all at once.

Suguha's shirt was the first one to go, as it was almost torn apart as Kazuto tried to unbutton it. Careful at first but getting more intimate by the second, his hands slipped underneath her bra and began massaging them. Using Suguha's moan as an opportunity his tongue entered her mouth and started dancing around with hers.

While Kazuto was busy massaging her breasts Suguha tried to take of his shirt as well, only to face the difficult task of getting it past his arms. As both of them broke the kiss to gasp for air she took off her bra, Kazuto's actions were seriously straining its flexibility after all.

Taking the chance she had now, she rolled around so she was lying on her back and forced his arms away from her and succeeded in taking off his shirt. Taking the lead, she started kissing him ferociously again, her kisses slowly traveling down his neck and towards his chest while she tried to take off his pants.

With him helping her she succeeded sooner than she had imagined, prompting her arms to wrap themselves around his torso. As she continued to further downwards she felt his hands opening up her skirt and taking it off, followed by her remaining underwear. By now she could also feel his erection poking against her belly. Before Kazuto could pull her head upwards to face him again she managed to take of his underpants.

As soon as she saw his face again, showing the same almost animalistic lust, she engaged him in another kiss. Probing each others body, both of them pulled each other closer until both had the feeling of almost melting into the other.

"Onii… no, Kazuto…" Suguha managed to say between kisses.

Rolling around, she was on top again.

"Sugu… I-" Kirito begun, but was soon interrupted by an index finger touching his lips.

"It's okay… I want it too…" Suguha moaned as one of his hands had found her breasts again.

Using one of her hands to guide him into her, she pushed herself down until she had taken him in completely. Crying out in pleasure she immediately sealed his lips again. After a few moments she started moving up and down slowly, feeling Kazuto's reaction to this she soon went faster and faster by the second.

Responding to Suguha's increase in speed his caressing of her back and breasts became more intense, causing her to shiver in pleasure as she went even faster than before.

Breaking apart to get some unused air into their lungs again as they neared the end of their passion Suguha looked deep into his eyes.

"I want to… belong to you… " Suguha moaned out, already bathing in sweat.

"But-" Kazuto begun, but was interrupted, again.

"Please…" Suguha looked at him, all her feelings for him showing in her eyes.

"Then… will you let me… belong to you?" Kazuto asked back.

"Yes!" Suguha practically screamed out as she threw her head back in pleasure.

Nothing more needed to be said between them as they neared the climax.

After it was over both of them were bathed in their sweat, lying on the bed with the sheets covering their bodies. Running her hand along Kazuto's cheek Suguha had the biggest smile on her face since Kazuto had awoken from his coma.

"I'm still going to go towards the top of the world tree." Kazuto said as he opened his eyes.

"Kazuto…" Suguha said, her smile disappearing.

"I owe it all those 300 unconscious people…" Kazuto pulled Suguha closer again, "I can live my life again, and I want all them to have the same chance."

"Okay, but first we're going to take a shower and get something to eat."


End file.
